This project addresses the development of a portable, lightweight, easy to use, and low cost device for real-time imaging the prostate and detecting hard nodules with sensitivity exceeding that of a finger of an experienced examiner. The device is based on a new technology termed Mechanical Imaging (MI). To date, several of the proof-of-concept prototype devices have been constructed. The feasibility of MI technology in imaging the prostate and detecting hard nodules was proven by laboratory experiments and clinical trials in the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School, New Brunswick, NJ. The device uses an array of pressure sensors and a position sensor mounted on the tip of a transrectal robe connected to a computer that carries out the data processing and displays images of the prostate. The prototype build in Phase I will be further tested in the University of Michigan School of Medicine, Ann Arbor, MI. In Phase II, this prototype will develop into a fully functional and compact instrument for imaging the prostate and prostate cancer detection with illustrated diagnostic potential. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Mechanical Imaging method and device can be used for evaluating prostate conditions, monitoring the treatment of prostate diseases, and in combination with PSA analysis, for mass screening for prostate cancer. The convenience, affordability, and non-invasive nature of this technology will provide the basis for the development of new markets for a product that should be a necessary item in any general healthcare institution and can be used by general practitioners.